Friagem de Sentimentos
by Dani Potter
Summary: Algo na relação passada deles os machucou. Algo na sua relação atual incomoda. E quando um pequeno acidente os une novamente, Gina e Draco pedirão uma nova chance ao amor.[DG][short-fic]


**N/A: **Esta fic foi feita para o 5º Desafio D/G do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras e ganhou o 2º lugar. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews. ;)

* * *

Estava frio. Na verdade ele acreditava que nada se passava mais do que uma grande noite turbulenta e fria. E especialmente macabra.

Sentia os galhos se quebrando sob os pés, o farfalhar das folhas e seus pensamentos focalizavam aquela imagem que vira naquela manhã no beco diagonal.

Aquele, então, era o seu filho. Aquele a qual eles o tinham negado. Sangue do _seu_ sangue. Respirou fundo e o cheiro de terra molhada penetrou por suas narinas.

A imagem risonha de um pequeno garoto loiro de olhos profundamente castanhos balançando as perninhas e braçinhos na direção da bela moça ruiva passou novamente como um flash em sua memória. Lembrava exatamente de como xingara os idiotas Weasley de todos os nomes por não o deixarem se aproximar. E olhar dela...Ah, aquele maldito olhar.

Ginevra Weasley parecia sentir _pena_ dele. Ele não queria sua maldita pena! Queria seus direitos! Seus imaculados direitos sobre seres tão petulantes e ruivos! Queria ver o seu filho: Oliver Weasley Malfoy.

Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e atravessou a rua sem prestar atenção se havia algum trânsito. Não estava exatamente preocupado com o que poderia acontecer consigo. Draco Malfoy era de "aço", não tinha medo, apenas um. E era isso que tanto incomodava seus pensamentos.

Desde que saíra de Hogwarts sua vida tomara um rumo inverso ao qual planejara por 17 anos. Não queria saber de artes das trevas, de seguir um louco insano que o controlaria como boneco. Draco era alguém que nascera para ser livre. E sair de casa foi o primeiro de tantos outros importantes passos.

Logo após encontrar um pequeno apartamento num local da Londres bruxa, cheios de árvores, bosques e vizinhança riquíssima, ele procurara um emprego. Não encontrara algo que o agradava como um todo, mas valia a pena pelo salário.

Suas primeiras semanas no_ Profeta Diário _não foram nada como um conto de fadas. Ele trabalhava horas a fio relatando as últimas notícias sobre a guerra iminente da época. As tardes eram passadas investigando casos com vários aurores renomados e a noite reescrevia os milhares de obituários e detalhes horripilantes dos novos rumos da guerra aos quais presenciara.

Após um mês de terror e cansaço Draco fora promovido. Agora era de seu encargo os altos escalões. Ainda envolvendo as grandes chacinas e informações confidenciais de guerra, mas sem obituários e exaustivos trabalhos em campos de batalha. Mandava em subordinados escolhendo apenas os casos mais importantes.

Sorriu ao pensar a grande posição que se encontrava atualmente. Ele era o redator chefe, com um grande apelo para os casos de mortes e assassinatos, e seu trabalho era grande, mas definitivamente mais leve e recompensado.

Levantou os olhos para os prédios bem delineados no final da quadra. Estava quase em casa. Um lugar leve e próprio para ele: Impessoal e aconchegante. E era por ser tão impessoal que Draco não possuía um animal de estimação, _odiava_ bichinhos peludos e fofos, e tinha apenas Bridget, sua coruja negra como ébano com olhos amarelados. Era um animal fiel.

Sentia seu corpo restaurando-se do dia exaustivo. Caminhar lhe fazia bem, principalmente depois de casos horríveis como o daquela tarde. Estupro era algo desumano demais, até mesmo, para seus padrões de resistência.

_Resistência._

A simples palavra remetia lembranças de seu pai. De como ele treinara Draco para aprender a ser indiferente, renegar sentimentos, viver apenas para si e por si. Riu baixinho daquela loucura toda. Lucius Malfoy lhe ensinara uma coisa e no final o condenara por seguir conforme ele o educara.

Quando resolveu que sairia de casa e que Voldemort não se encontrava em seus planos, Lucius enlouquecera. Gritara, chamara-o de traidor, ficara lívido de raiva e assumira que não tinha mais um filho. Insolentemente Draco rebatera-lhe dizendo que ele nunca tivera, apenas brincara de pai, nunca realmente fora um. Após isso nunca mais vira o pai ou a mãe e não se incomodava nem um pouco com o fato.

Bocejou e procurou pela varinha no bolso da calça. Seu prédio próximo.

Um uivo de lobo encheu o local e Draco levantou os olhos e luzes de um farol iluminaram a escuridão fechada do largo. Protegendo os olhos com o braço Draco sacou a varinha protegendo com um escudo ao mesmo tempo em que a luz vinha em sua direção em uma velocidade assustadora.

O pequeno sedã preto derrapou nas pedras lisas e molhadas da rua, os pneus cantando e se descontrolando em alta velocidade cada vez mais para a calçada. Draco deu alguns passos para trás e ficou assistindo o automóvel parar para, então, se aproximar.

A passos lentos o loiro deu a volta do carro, os olhos atentos examinando os detalhes. Era jornalista, detalhes faziam parte do seu dia-a-dia. Quando finalmente alcançou o lado do motorista seu rosto contorceu-se em uma careta.

A jovem dentro do carro possuía o rosto manchado de sangue de uma ferida que abrira próxima a sua sobrancelha, e seu braço direito estava em um ângulo completamente oposto ao natural. Aproximando-se Draco passou a observá-la melhor.

Abriu a porta e retirou o cinto que a jovem usava para então dedicar atenção especial ao seu rosto. Retirando o cabelo da face, ele analisou o rosto alvo manchado de sangue e pequenos fios que se grudavam do lado limpo da face. Não havia dúvidas sobre a identidade da motorista. Era ninguém menos que..._Ginevra Weasley._

"Merda!" – praguejou baixinho, examinando a pulsação de Gina.

Contra sua vontade ele pegou-a no colo e bateu a porta do carro com cuidado, a varinha firmemente presa entre os dedos. O cuidado com o corpo machucado redobrado já que carregá-la por magia naquele estado poderia causar alguma batida posterior e agravar qual fosse o estado dela.

Resmungando para todos os nomes de gerações antigas de Malfoys, Draco entrou no seu prédio e com esforço levou Gina até o terceiro andar, apartamento 302.

Entrando na pequena quitinete uma sensação já conhecida de _Deja vú_ tomou conta de si e ele declarou a si mesmo que nada poderia sair do controle.

* * *

_"Draco..."_

_A voz não passava menos que um gemido baixo, mas ele sabia o que ela desejava._

_Afastando-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos finos e loiros ele respirou fundo, a golfada de ar enchendo seus pulmões como um combustível. Ela o olhava, seus olhos castanhos marejados, esperando que ele dissesse algo._

_Minutos se passaram. Draco de olhos fechados em frente as portas duplas de vidro que davam para a sacada, as árvores lá foram sendo sacudidas por um vento agressivo. Gina sentada no pequeno sof� a cabeça por entre as pernas, numa posição quase fetal. O silêncio era sufocante._

_"V-você...Não vai falar n-nada?"_

_A suplica na voz chorosa e falha preencheu o local como um manto mais sufocante e pesado que o silêncio. Minutos longos se passaram e Gina perdeu a paciência._

_Levantando-se num rompante ela procurou por suas sandálias ao redor da cama, calçando-as de qualquer maneira, juntando a pequena bolsa e arrumando a blusa no lugar. Sem esperar cavalheirismo da parte do loiro abriu a porta e saiu do apartamento._

_Seus saltos finos ecoavam no assoalho de pedra das escadas, a voz sussurrante disparando palavrões. Estava com raiva. Gana. Queria esganar Draco. Como ele conseguia?_

_Uma mão ágil e forte segurou-a pelo braço e seu equilíbrio foi para os ares naqueles saltos altíssimos. _

_O corpo e a força de Draco a prensaram contra a parede em segundos, os olhos cinzas fitando-a com fogo. Sentia que Gina estava de pé apenas pelos seus esforços, mas nem assim aquilo pareceu diverti-lo como outrora faria._

_"O que você quer que eu diga?" – disse, sua voz cortante como uma navalha afiada._

_A respiração de Gina era forte e pesada, passou a língua nos lábios secos e fechou os olhos para não encarar o Draco. Ele aumentou a pressão sobre seus braços e ela forçou-se a olhá-lo novamente._

_"Que tal se você se dignasse a admitir que nós ESTAMOS TENDO UM CASO, DRACO?" – berrou. – "Ou melhor, que você fez a burrada de me ENGRAVIDAR?"_

_Sem cuidado Draco apertou ainda mais os braços alvos de Gina e prensou-a contra a parede. Uma raiva tão palpável entre eles que poderia ser cortada com uma faca._

_"EU NÃO FIZ NADA SOZINHO, SE VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA, GINEVRA!" – berrou também, esquecendo a boa postura e a frieza._

_Perdendo todo o fio de paciência que restara em si, Draco largou Gina indelicadamente que se apoiou na parede, os olhos arregalados, a mão sobre a boca. _

_"Você..." - ela começou, embasbacada. – "Você está me acusando?"_

_Ele olhou-a de canto de olho, o olhar de desprezo, e deu meia volta sem responder, voltando a subir as escadas. Seu cabelo liso caindo sobre os olhos, que já não possuíam mais o fogo, mas sim algo que ele não sabia definir certamente. Ódio? Raiva?...Confusão?_

_Saindo do estado de torpor para uma cólera imensa a ruiva se adiantou atrás do loiro e o ultrapassou parando a sua frente. Seu dedo em riste apontava para o rosto dele, exigindo uma resposta. _

_Draco sorriu, sarcástico e fez menção de ultrapassá-la. Novamente ela se pôs em seu caminho._

_"Me responda, Draco!"_

_Ele bufou e Gina aumentou o tom de voz._

_"Me responda, Malfoy!"_

_"Sim!" – explodiu finalmente. – "Talvez eu esteja acusando você! Talvez eu queira que essa porcaria de caso vá para os ares!" _

_O queixo da ruiva caiu alguns metros ao vê-lo falar daquela maneira, totalmente desarmada. Mas ele não havia acabado._

_"E sabe do que mais? Eu nunca amei você." – disse cruelmente. – "E nunca pretendia me casar e formar uma casa com um bando de ruivinhos. Você..." – respirou fundo, as mãos correndo pelos cabelos. – "Você foi..."_

_"NÃO!"_

_Ele parou de falar e olhou para ela que fechara os olhos e pusera as mãos nos ouvidos. _

_"Não diga, Draco! Por merlin, esqueça tudo que você tem de piedade!" – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – "Me deixe sair daqui com o que resta da minha dignidade!" _

_Quando o loiro ia abrir a boca para falar Gina o atropelou e voltou a descer as escadas rapidamente, os soluços aumentando quanto mais próxima ao térreo ficava. Parou quando alcançou a calçada e olhou para os céus límpidos cheios de estrelas com a lua brilhando lá no alto._

_Um soluço forte escapou dos seus lábios e ela respirou fortemente pela boca, o nariz entupido. Abraçou-se quando uma rajada de vento atingiu seus braços e pernas desnudos pela camisa curta e a saia. _

_"Ginevra..."_

_A voz do loiro a trouxe de volta a realidade de onde estava e pela última vez ela virou-se para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam inchados pelo choro, as lágrimas corriam livres._

_"O que você quer?" _

_"E...e o nosso filho?" – perguntou como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras._

_A ruiva deu um passo para trás e postou as mãos sobre a barriga antes de levantar o olhar ferido para Draco._

_"O meu filho será bem cuidado." – respondeu e acrescentou, mordida. – "O filho do meu amor por um crápula. Adeus, Malfoy"._

_Disse e aparatou._

_Draco ficou encarando o vazio._

* * *

"Hospital Sant. Mungus, em que posso ajudá-lo?"

A atendente era uma velha senhora sorridente que lixava as unhas e punha-as na boca com um relaxamento que Draco não pode deixar de notar com uma careta. Ele odiava hospitais.

"A minha es..." - parou no meio da frase encarando Gina atirada numa poltrona a alguns metros. – "Aquela senhorita fraturou um braço e tem cortes no rosto. Poderia nos providenciar um médico?"

Seu tom frio e indiferente não afetou a velha senhora que apenas fez um floreio na varinha virando-se para o fogo para falar com alguém e logo depois se virando para o loiro.

"É só aguardar, o Dr. Gardner está a caminho."

Sem se despedir Draco deu meia volta para longe do balcão de atendimentos e bufou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Gina. A ruiva apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida antes de voltar a atenção a sua dor dilacerante no braço.

"Você está irritado?" – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

"Oh. Você notou?" – seu tom de descaso e sua deferida irritação faziam o sangue de Gina palpitar quente nas veias.

"Cale a boca." – rosnou. – "Não precisava ter me trazido aqui, eu sou bem grandinha."

"É?" – desdenhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – "Por que quando eu a encontrei dentro de um _treco_ desgovernado que outrora quase lhe mata eu não achei que você fosse alguém _madura_ o suficiente?"

"Escute aqui!" – disse elevando o tom de voz e virando-se para ele. – "Não pense que..."

Mas ela não pode terminar sua frase, pois uma sombra de um homem grande pôs-se sobre eles. Ambos levantaram os olhos encarando a figura esbelta e simpática do médico. Gina não pode evitar um sorriso pela visão estonteante.

"Então a srta. é minha paciente." – a voz macia e forte praticamente derreteram Gina. – "Srta..."

"Ginevra Wesley." – respondeu enquanto tinha a mão beijada.

"E o sr. é...?" – disse se virando para Draco.

Resmungando alguma coisa Draco estendeu a mão, mas nada disse, então a ruiva fez um gesto impaciente.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, um Malfoy."

"Sim!" – rosnou Draco. – "Algum problema?" – o médico acenou negativamente. – "Podemos ser atendidos, logo?"

"Sigam-me."

* * *

A penumbra do local era algo com o qual refletiam as mentes dos ocupantes. Um sentado na cama com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos. A outra de pé encarando a rua. Novamente a sensação de _Deja Vú_ atacou-os.

"Droga!" – reclamou e abraçou-se mais. – "Será alguma vez na vida você pode não me fazer sofrer, Draco?"

Ele retirou a face das mãos e encarou pelas costas alguns segundos antes de se levantar e caminhar lentamente até ela. Sua respiração pesada parecia mais um grande tambor reboando no ambiente silencioso.

"Alguma vez eu a fiz sofrer?" – disse sarcástico.

"Ora, mas que prepotência!" – Exclamou Gina. – "Você pensa que _pode_ não é, Draco? Pois saiba que você não passa de um MEDROSO!"

Ele avançou alguns passos e segurou-a por seus pulsos firmemente, e sussurrou, frio:

"Eu não sou um maldito grifinório, eu não tenho coragem, mas eu nunca quis machucá-la. "– ela fez uma menção de riso e ele apertou o aperto. – "_Nunca._ E eu nunca fui tão sincero na minha vida."

"Me largue!"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou-se um pouco mais dela que se debatia entre seus braços, desarrumando o cabelo e ficando mais vermelha que seus próprios fios vermelhos que batiam ao rosto.

O vento gelado que adentrava pela janela balançava suas capas e arrepiava seus ossos com medo. Não medo de algo maléfico. Um medo pior. O medo de amar.

"Me diga, _Gina..."_ – disse o loiro, o apelido da mulher a sua frente correndo macio pelos seus lábios após anos. – "O quão grande é a raiva que você sente por mim?"

Ela levantou os olhos pare ele, espantada, no mesmo segundo que seus neurônios ativos processaram a frase. E abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água, descabelada e confusa ela parecia mais uma fugitiva.

"Eu..." - começou incerta. – "Eu não..."

"Não me veia com 'Eu não sei', Ginevra." – interrompeu-a, irritado. – "Já é bem _grandinha_ para saber como agir em relação ao seu filho, ou melhor ao _nosso _filho."

Ele tinha os olhos em brasas e ela cheio de lágrimas. Entretanto a raiva que subia por seus peitos dominando era algo muito maior.

"Você tem noção do que eu passei?" – continuou Draco. – "Ele, apesar de também ser um Weasley, é MEU FILHO!"

"É MEU TAMBÉM!"

Draco molhou os lábios e correu a mão pelos cabelos loiros enquanto dava as costas a Gina. Ela cruzou os braços, esperando que ele não dissesse o que ela tinha em mente de que sairia dos lábios finos e rosados do loiro. Ele não podia acusá-la.

"Você o renegou..."

"VOCÊ QUE ME RENEGOU A ELE!" – berrou e Gina encolheu-se sobre tamanha fúria. – "Você fez TUDO para que eu não pudesse vê-lo. Se você não se lembra as suas palavras foram que o filho era seu, entretanto ELE NÃO É SÓ SEU! EU NUNCA RENEGUEI O OLIVER!"

"NÃO ME ACUSE, DRACO!"

"ACUSO SIM!"

O silêncio preencheu o local por pequenos segundos, as lembranças do último dia a anos atrás no qual haviam se falado. Suspiraram como se algum peso maior que o mundo estivesse sobre suas costas.

"Disso ninguém no mundo poderia me acusar. Quantas palavras sobre aborto, matar e não ter o Oliver você ouviu vindo de mim?" – disse, frio, ela não respondeu e ele alfinetou novamente. – "Vamos la, me diga quantas."

Dando meia volta ela puxou a bolsa de cima da cama e tentou sair pela porta como anos atrás, porém dessa vez ele a impediu, trancando a passagem. Segurou seu braço e ela sentiu que com o passar dos anos eles não haviam mudado muito, apenas havia mais ferocidade do que nunca.

"Quantos?" – desafiou-a.

"Nenhuma, Draco." – disse contrariada. – "Você poderia me soltar?"

Ele deu uns passos a mais para frente e a prensou contra a porta, suas pernas prendendo as delas entre as suas, o calor subindo por entre seus corpos.

"Não."

"Por favor..."

Ele olhou-a fixamente e então desceu seus lábios para o pescoço alvo, causando arrepios em Gina que a tanto tempo ela não sentia. Não conseguiu reprimir um gemido enquanto ele capturava sua boca ferozmente e pedia passagem com a língua.

Largando a bolsa no chão, Gina deixou suas mãos cravarem-se por entre os fios platinados e a mão dele subir sob sua saia puxando sua perna para cima no intuito de aproximá-los mais.

"Draco..." - a sua voz rouca produziu um efeito ainda mais tentador sobre o loiro que a encarou pequenos segundos antes de voltar a trilhar um caminho para a sua blusa com as mãos.

Ela desceu as mãos sobre a fina camisa dele e calmamente trilhava os botões, a consciência de que aquilo era uma loucura passando longe de sua mente. Seu corpo necessitava do loiro mais do que tudo.

Riu um pouco quando Draco perdeu a paciência com a sua blusa puxando e arrebentando os botões com uma brutalidade e desejo que ela não sentia a séculos. Estar com ele novamente era voltar a sensação inebriante de emoções.

Quando foi jogada sobre a cama, ele a prendendo com as pernas e o corpo, sua saia estava levantada e Draco continuava apenas com as calças. Ela percebeu o olhar dele sobre si e manteve contato por grandes minutos.

"O que foi?" – indagou temerosa.

"Me deixei amá-la..." - começou, a voz rouca e profunda como ela nunca vira. – "Me deixe ser feliz ao seu lado...Nos deixe ser uma família... Eu, você e Oliver..."

Gina sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos e sorriu verdadeiramente para o loiro a sua frente e acenava que sim, impossibilitada de falar.

Draco sorriu genuinamente e capturou com os lábios a lágrima que escorrera pelo rosto da ruiva a sua frente antes de retomar os seus desejos; Desejos esses que duraram até o amanhecer.

* * *

Draco subiu as escadas bufando e batendo os pés. Os sons de gritinhos extasiados de criança podiam ser ouvidos junto com o som do pequeno rádio bruxo que Gina deixara tocando. Estava irritado com a esposa, mas isso não impediu o pequeno sorriso que se formou no canto da sua boca.

Adentrou no pequeno quarto decorado em tons pastéis de amarelo e verde claro e se dirigiu até a bancada lotada de mantimentos infantis de diversos tipos. Diversas mamadeiras, bicos, lenços umedecidos, chocalhos, perfumes especiais, colônias, além de, é claro, milhares de fraldas.

Pegou uma fralda na pilha e sorriu quando visualizou a foto na estante. Lembrava exatamente do dia em que fora tirada. Ele estava num mau-humor do cão sob o sol escaldante daquele parquinho, Oliver ria feliz e se divertia jogando areia com a pázinha sobre o pai e Gina ria deliciada olhando a cena. A foto não podia demonstrar melhor o retrato da família.

Deixando o quarto com os pensamentos em como as coisas haviam mudado Draco desceu as escadas sem notar que algo vinha em sua direção. E quando viu já era tarde de mais.

Bridget, sua coruja, vinha voando em sua direção rapidamente e ele se descuidou de cuidar dos degraus para cuidar da ave que parecia um tanto descontrolada, quando, sem querer, pisou em falso e ele e Bridget desceram rolando alguns bons números de degraus.

Quando parou no meio da escada, Draco sentia todo o seu corpo dolorido e estava coberto de penas negras e, Bridget, a coruja negra, pia nervosa estendendo a pata para que ele retirasse a pequena carta presa a sua pata. Draco limitou-se a tirar o pergaminho com raiva antes de ela levantar vôo novamente.

"Coruja maluca..."

"Ela não é maluca, está apenas irritada." – comentou Gina antes de cair na gargalhada novamente.

Draco levantou-se empertigando todo e tentando retirar as penas que estavam grudadas em si. Parou ao lado da esposa que segurava o filho e resmungou alto, pegando Oliver no colo.

Gina observou Draco voltar para a cozinha e riu sozinha, desamarrando o avental da cintura. Parou no batente da porta e observou o pai 'conversando' por meio de caretas com o filho.

O pequeno e gorducho Oliver estendeu os dedinhos para o cabelo do pai, fazendo uma careta séria, e retirando uma pena negra de lá. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e observou o filho atentamente.

Ele olhou a pena e então apontou ela para o rosto de Draco e começou a produzir grunhidos estranhos. Gina se aproximou.

"Entende o que ele quer dizer?"

Draco fez uma careta. – "O que você acha, Gina?"

"Não seja tão chato, Draco!"

Eles observaram novamente o filho e então prenderam a respiração de ansiedade quando ele começou novamente a 'falar':

"P...pss..Pa...Pa..."- Draco arregalou os olhos junto de Gina e Oliver riu e apontou novamente a pena para Draco. -"..._Pa-pa_..."

"Ele disse..." - começou Draco, e então parou, sorrindo feito um bobo, os olhos brilhando como raramente era visto.

"Ele disse 'papai'." – A ruiva sorriu e beijou a bochecha do marido. – "Ele reconhece você, rabugento."

Draco olhou-a frio e ela riu com graça sendo acompanhada pelo filho.

"Vocês dois me pagam, ouviram?"

Os dois limitaram-se a rir mais uma vez e sentindo-se contagiado, Draco os acompanhou.


End file.
